Segredos de um Conde
by Karlla Darcy Culen
Summary: Em Reforma! Harry Tinha uma vida bastante corrida e de certa forma invejada por alguns , mas será que eles realmente sabem quem é O Conde de Cornwall? Alerta: UA, Harrymulti, Mpreg ,cenas Homossexuais e ate Bi. Harry com varias mulheres


**Título****:** Segredos de um Conde.

**Autora:** dry karlla ou somente Karlla

**Beta Reader:** O Word.

**Gênero**:Familia

**Classificação:** M a K+ ( Nc-15)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling® e seus associados..não há violação de direitos autorais ou mesmo as marcas registradas.

**Sinopse e alerta:** Harry Tinha uma vida bastante corrida e de certa forma invejada por alguns , mas será que eles realmente sabem quem é O Conde de Cornwall?

Alerta: UA, Harrymulti, Orgia, Limão, OOC, Bondage, Barra e Mpreg , cenas Homossexuais e ate Bi.

então se você não gosta, I MY Sorry,mas isso vai acontecer na historia.

**Nota /spoiler :** Sirius não morreu no final do 5ano. Esqueçam o sexto e sétimo livro.

* * *

** 1- Cap .. Mrs Potter e Mrs Bones **

O lado verdadeiro de Conde de Cornwall , ninguém alem de sua família o conhece,sabemos que ele é o qüinquagésimo a receber o titulo e o mais novo de todos.

E como tudo na vida de Harry Potter ,sempre acontece o impossível , coisas que pode acontecer em um em um milhão por exemplo , enquanto todos acharam que ele era muito novo para acabar com o Lord Voldemort , ou como Harry o chamava de "Toninho", mas ele provou novamente que idade não importa.

Muitos acreditam que conhecem o garoto-que-matou-aquele-que-não-se-deve-ser-nomedo ou o Jovem mais rico da Grã-Bretanha.

Os que lêem os Jornais Bruxos, o conhece como o Homem poderoso que é chefe de 6 família,coisa que nem Merlin foi!

Nos Jornais Trouxas , como o novo e bem sucedido jovem empresário e Bilionário.

Harry Potter-Black é o homem mais cobiçado pelas mulheres tanto solteiras ou casadas e dizem as bocas pequenas, que pelo o mesmo sexo também e acontece que é dessa forma em ambos os mundos.

E para ajudar ainda mais, ele é o Conde de Cornwall , mas o que ele se surpreendeu mesmo , foi que o titulo dele , era usado no mundo dos trouxas, ele era herdeiro de seu Bisavô Harrison Edward Potter II.

O dia em que ele conheceu a Rainha Elizabeth II, em que ele foi apresentado a corte, para receber o título nobre ficou na historia, pois ele a salvou de um atentado contra a sua vida, Conde Lord Harry Potter-Black ( ele usa normalmente somente esses dois sobrenome , seria difícil explicar de onde veio os outros 4 títulos que ele possui devido a suas esposas e também como ele a vive.) era conhecido como o novo melhor amigo do Príncipe Willian, apesar que ele é mais visto com o Principe Chales devido a sua vida de casado,isso foi também alvo das fofocas,pois apesar de todos saberem que ele é casado , sua esposa nunca apareceu nos jornais , somente a família real sabia de sua vida particular.

Harry descobriu que "Harry" é na verdade abreviação de seu nome "Harrison" herdado de seu Bisavô.

Os Dursleys tiveram um treco quando ficaram sabendo que seu sobrinho anormal , era uma pessoa poderosa , e ainda por cima podre de rico.

Tentaram falar com ele , mas descobriram da pior maneira que se dirigissem a palavra para o Conde , eles seriam mortos , não presos, seriam mortos pelo simples fatos do modo em que trataram sua majestade na sua infância, apesar de Duda trabalhar para ele em uma das firmas que Harry Herdou.

**Na mansão Potter II **

Foi nomeada como segunda pois a outra mansão a antiga, que era de seus antepassados, ficava na escócia e infelizmente não é local para criança correr, (Harry usava ela para encontros e festa anuais) então comprou um lote grande de terra da Vila de Ottery perto da casa dos Weasley , e construiu uma casa dos sonhos para sua esposa.

**Gina Molly Potter nee Weasley** (19 anos) está vivendo a sua segunda gestação, estava no seu quinto mês , seu casamento foi meio que um escândalo pois ela estava saindo de Hogwarts e entrando na Harpias de Holyhead, ela perdeu o contrato mas acabou-se casando grávida de **James Harrison Potter** , ele tem 1 ano e meio , que no momento estava na casa de sua vó Molly, os Weasley moravam a 20 minutos de sua casa, e como ela estava meio indisposta hoje , Molly pegou o neto para passar o dia com ele.

Os padrinhos de James era Neville e sua esposa.

Ela estava meio carente de seu marido , Harry era dono da metade do Beco diagonal e sócios de muitas empresas no mundo Bruxo ou Trouxa, e por isso mal parava em casa, muitas vezes só o via nos finais de semana.

Largou seu livro e como estava sentada em sua sala particular chamou o elfo que cuidava de seu marido.

- Dobbly ..

- Senhora Potter, o que a amante do meu senhor deseja?

- Dobbly , avisa para o seu senhor , se ele não passar em casa hoje , a coisa vai ficar feia!, e alias onde ele esta no momento ?

- Lord POtter-Black estava em Hogwarts , estava conversando com a Diretora Minerva Mcgonagall , sobre as novas aulas e contratações de professores , e um substituto para o Pofessor Sn, digo Professo Black-Prince

E tem mais essa, Harry tinha descoberto que Hogwarts pertencia a ele , pelos menos 2/4 herdado por sangue , quem iria imaginar que sua mãe, que era conhecida como nascida-trouxa era na verdade adotada , coisa que nem a tia dele sabia , Lilian na verdade era para ser chamada **Isabelle Letícia Waren** filha dos últimos Waren´s ,que foram mortos em um atentado trouxa , quem iria imaginar que o casal de sangue puro iriam morrer por causa de um assalto a mão armada , e com tiros certeiros ,foram deixados mortos em um beco atrás de um restaurante e a pequena Isabelle deixado em um orfanato , dessa forma ela era uma bruxa sangue puro , e descendente dos Peverell e não somente descendente de Godrig Griffyndor como os Potte´s mas era também por parte da mãe dela da Helga Hufflepuff.

Agora a ironia do destino é que com a morte de Voldermort ou Tom Riddle , e por ele ter feito Harry seu herdeiro saiba Merlin como, a parte de Salazar Slyterin era dele agora ,então ele era dono de 3/4 da escola e surpreendentemente a outra parte era de Neville por parte da mãe dele.

Dessa forma, não existia mais necessidade para o conselho , apesar de Harry e Neville ainda permitirem que fiquem com seus cargos, pois eles não podem fazer tudo.

Neville se casou com Hannah , e sendo dessa forma chefe alem dos Longobotton dos Abbott´s também e fora que ele esta estudando em uma universidade trouxa, ele esta estudando Botânica e esta com mestrado em Biologia em Oxford , e ficando sem tempo ate para acompanhar a gestação de sua esposa.

Outra coisa que foi uma bomba no todos foi o casamento de **Sirius Orion Black **e **Severo Thomas Snape** , o que aconteceu foi que Severo e Sirius depois de uma breve Batalha na biblioteca no 12 Grimmauld Place, a casa do mais nobre e antiga casa dos black´s, Severo como Sirius tinha que ficar preso de casa pois no final do quinto ano de Harry, (a descoberta que Severo era um espião ,pois como ele não obedeceu as ordens que recebeu , Voldemort descobriu onde estava realmente sua lealdade ) tiveram uma briga onde os dois ficaram mas que Bêbados , acabaram entregando ao sentimento que tinham deste a época da escola,e vocês podem imaginar o que aconteceu,e dois meses depois Severo ,estava exigindo que Sirius casasse com ele ,pois seu filho não seria um bastardo.

Seu filho **Apollo Charles Black-Price** ( Sirius quis homenagear o pai de James, quem cuidou dele ,quando fugiu de casa) completou 4 anos a dois meses atrás.

Sirius e Severo , pediu para **Remus John Lupin e Nimphadora Andromeda Lupin nee Tonks** para serem os padrinhos .

Ele tinha puxado o lado dos Prince´s, mas lembrava muito Sirius também , ele era moreno mas com a pele branquinha e olhos mais castanhos que o próprio mel que Severo chorou assim que viu pois era a cor dos olhos de sua mãe,seu sorriso se via que era do pai Sirius e o nariz também ( Ron brincou que a criança foi abençoada por causa disso , o que levou um belo de um tapa de sua esposa).Os dois papais estavam mais que felizes e radiantes , e Severo tinha descoberto que estava esperando novamente dois meses antes do aniversario de seu primogênito , foi cômico pois como na primeira vez , Sirus desmaiou , levou 15 minutos para acordar-lo novamente , Severo e Sirius ainda brigam mas muitos vêem o amor entre eles.

Falando no Remus e na Dora , eles tiveram logo depois Teddy , ou melhor **Theodor Remus Lupin **, que tem 3 anos e 2 meses , Remus pediu para Harry e Gina para serem padrinhos de Ted , Harry ficou emocionado pela consideração .Ted foi homenageado pelo nome de seu avô , que foi uma das vitimas da guerra.

Dora tinha anunciado que estava grávida no inicio do mês, sendo que estava nas primeiras 2 semanas da gestação .

Sirius resolveu adotar Harry ,claro que foi um pouco antes de Apolo nascer ,que Severo e Harry se acertaram por causa de Sirius , e dessa forma Severo percebeu que realmente Harry apesar de ser parecido com o James , ele era muito mais Lily e viu que esses anos todos o quanto errou com o menino.

Harry sabia ser uma pedra no sapato quando queria , e podia sim ser pior que Tom Riddle , ele e Harry descobriram que tinha muito em comum , por causa da suas infância , ele quando ficou sabendo com o menino era tratado , teve que ser sedado por quase dois dias principalmente por causa da sua gestação , Sirius foi pior , ele depois de quase destruir a ala leste da mansão , ele ficou sedado por uma semana , a partir daquilo Severo tratou Harry como um filho , pediu desculpa e realmente o tratou diferente , ensinou a paixão que ele tinha por porção e todos se surpreenderam como os dois ficaram próximos , Ron brincou uma vez , que Severo estava pior que Molly, pois realmente brigava com o enteado quando não se alimentava ou se colocava em perigo ) e passou para o filho não somente o sobrenome , mas os títulos que representava , ele falou que iria começar uma vida nova ao lado de Severo , então ambos os dois estava se chamando agora Black (pois estava sobre a ala de Harry , já que ele era o chefe da família ) e Prince ( pois Severo queria honrar o sobrenome da mãe) e sobre o "Snape" ele chutou de seu nome pois lembravam aos dois , muito sofrimento.

E como ambos foram provados que eram inocentes, e que um era espião (severo) e um condenado em fuga (Sirius), mas estavam lutando contra Voldemort, e como ambos estavam com a proteção de sete casas, (Proteção de Harry e Neville) foi meio difícil o ministério fazer qualquer coisa.

- Dobbly ,você falou estava.- ela suspirou- Aonde ele esta no momento?

- Se o lord Potter não estiver na casa da Mrs. Greengrass , deve esta na Mrs. Peverell

E tem mais essa, ela tinha esquecido, Daphne e Luna também estavam grávidas. Daphne Greengrass, estava entrando no sua quinta semana de gestação , e esta sendo sua terceira gestação, ela tinha engravidado ainda na escola, ela teve que ficar com Severo e Sirius, pois quando descobriram que ela estava se casando com Harry Potter , quase morreu em um atentado , Harry ficou tão furioso , que matou 6 comensais da morte ,ele somente não ficou preso por ter usado sua varinha pois como ele ainda só tinha 16 anos, mas o que eles não esperavam era que Sirius o tinha emancipado 3 meses antes, e dessa forma Daphne e Harry se casaram assim que **Rodolf Sirius Greengrass** nasceu ( Sirius chorou mais , que quando o seu próprio filho nasceu , por causa da homenagem que Harry fez a ele) .

Rolf como o chamamos tem 3 anos e 9 meses e fica grudado com o Apollo , ele é loirinho com olhos verdes , apesar de ter os olhos de Harry e sua covinha, ele puxou tudo a Daphne.

Os Padrinhos de Rolf era Severo e Sirius.

Rodolf era o nome do pai de Daphne que morreu 2 meses antes de ver o neto nascer, Rodolf deu a filha a benção para se casar ,mas ao fazer o contrato ,pediu para que Harry cuidasse não somente da sua filha , como do seu patrimônio , tanto que Harry pediu se Rodolf aprovaria se ele colocasse seu nome junto ao dele , e dessa forma , seus filhos continuariam com o nome da família , e a partir daquele dia , Harry era um Greengrass , e tinha ganhado outro pai e uma Irmã/cunhada e dessa forma , ficou sendo chefe da casa.

Quando Rolf completou 2 anos, fazendo igual a Severo revelou que estava de três meses de **Sthephane Rosaline Greengrass** claro que os gêmeos não perdoaram e perguntaram para o Harry se ele estava competindo com os Weasley por causa de mais uma gravidez , depois de muita risadas,Harry simplesmente falou que queria uma família grande, e para quem não sabia o segundo nome é homenagem a mãe de Daph que morreu no inicio do seu quinto ano.

Os padrinhos de Sthephane são **Artur Septmus Weasley e Molly Weasley nee Prewett**

Sther como é carinhosamente chamada tem 1 ano e 1 mês , e novamente brincaram com Daphne , se ela já não estaria engravidando dessa forma , para parar cedo , ela brincou que como não ver o marido sempre, que eles esquecem pequenos detalhes quando se encontram.

E de fato é verdade, tanto que ela esta grávida novamente , Harry brinca que quer novamente uma menina.

Luna era sua primeira gestação, estava entrando no nono mês.

Eles se casaram por causa de um contrato que os a família Lovegood e os Waren tinham, e como Harry estava entrando na sua herança, Luna e ele tiveram que se casar claro que foi uma bagunça, pois os Waren ,não tivessem morrido , provavelmente o contrato já estaria sido comprido, no inicio apesar de Luna falar que gostava dele e que não se importava , Harry tinha se revoltado por ainda existir esses contratos , ele e Luna se casaram logo que ela se formou.

Luna mudou muito por causa da guerra, claro que não perdeu o jeito sonhadora dela, e ainda deseja se tornar uma conhecida naturalista bruxa, antes de engravidar ela viajava pelo mundo , com seu sócio e amigo **Rolf Newt Scamander** , Harry e Luna certa vez brigaram feio , ele tinha chegado de surpresa mais cedo em casa , e encontrou o rapaz deitado no sofá dormindo , eles tinham acabado de voltar de uma viagem da África , Harry perguntou se ela estava desgostosa com o casamento , que ele a daria o divorcio , apesar de estar com o coração sangrado , ele não queria de jeito maneira de privá-la de amar e ser feliz.

Ninguém o viu por 3 dias , depois descobriram que eles estava com Bones .

Depois disso Luna fez um escândalo, falou que se ele fizesse isso , ela iria sumir e ninguém viria sua face novamente, os dois passaram dois meses sem falar , nenhum dos dois queriam dar o braço a torcer e pedir desculpa , mas quem pensaria diferente , se chegasse em casa , e apesar de todos saberem que Luna nunca o trairia , mas a imagem esta ali , e Luna estava revoltado por ele ter pensado isso dela , os dois só voltaram a se falar , quando trancamos os dois em um quarto e não teria como eles saírem ate que eles fizessem as pazes.

Luna está esperando um menino, e Merlin sabe que nome esse garoto vai ter, pois era cada idéia que ela queria como nome para seus filhos que ate Harry estava meio receoso.

Tinha me esquecido Harry tinha se casado com Susan logo que a tia dela morreu no meio do ano de seu sexto ano e ela estava sendo ameaçada para se casar com Theodor Nott Jr, ou ela se casava ou morria, Voldemort queria a fortuna da menina, fora que Nott iria receber o titulo da esposa, Harry casou-se com ela , e no contrato fez a mesma coisa que tinha feito com Daphne , ela continuou sendo uma Bones e levaria a proteção de 6 casa , eles se casaram 4 meses depois que Harry tinha se casado com Daphne, e ela também foi morar na mansão Black , mas tarde voltando para sua velha residência e casa da infância.

Ela contou mas tarde que os gêmeo deles nasceram por causa dessa briga , **Amelia Laura Bones** e **David Marius Bones**, completou 2 anos mês passado ,Lia é ruivinha , mas não como a mãe ou os weasley´s , ela é ruiva com tons escuros , olhos verdes do pai , e seu nariz , e seu sorriso , fora isso , ela lembra muito Susan , leva o nome da tia de Susan e da avó, Severo fala que ela lembra um pouco de Lilian, Susan se emocionou em saber disso.

Os padrinhos de Lia são **Fred (Frederick) Fabian Weasley e Angelina Tiana Weasley nee Johnson.**

David tem os olhos da mãe, castanho escuro e também é ruivinho , mas apesar disso , ele lembra mas Harry que Susan, seu nome do meio é em homenagem ao pai.

Harry certa vez brincou que o filho escutaria muito " como você lembra o seu pai , mas tem os olhos de sua mãe " , Severo e Sirius , falam que seus pais estariam muito felizes com seus netos.

Os padrinhos de David são **Geoge Gideon Weasley e Kate Emily Weasley nee Bell.**

Exatamente isso , como Susan teve Gêmeos , Harry perguntou para os Gêmeos Weasley se eles aceitariam, foi a primeira vez que eles ficaram sem fala na frente da familia.

- Bom, então você poderia pedir , para o Lord Potter-Black que a gostaria de te-lo em sua cama essa noite e que o filho dele tem saudades do pai?

Dobbly deu uma risadinha e sorriu.

-Irei dar-lhe a mensagem da amante do meu Senhor.

Reverenciou-se e num Poff tinha sumido..

Gina estava ficando com fome por causa dessa conversa.

- **Wilde** ..

Uma pequena elfa de vestido cor de rosa apareceu na sua frente.

Harry tinha dado para cada esposa uma elfa, uma jovem elfa para ser companheira a sua senhora, e um elfo que ajudasse com os serviços da casa , Hermione não tinha ficado nada satisfeita, mas calou-se quando ganhou uma também , como presente de casamento de seu amigo , Ron deu risada na hora errada e quase dormiu no sofá em plena lua de mel, mas Mione fala que _**Reeni**_ a cativou por isso ela mudou um pouco de idéia sobre o F.A.L.E

Harry tinha Herdado mais de 7.000 e pouco Elfos domestico, ele só não tinha mais , pois como a maioria estava sem um mestre ele não poderiam se casar , e com isso procriar, a geração mais nova tem entre 40 e 60 anos , Harry assim que foi apresentado a eles ,permitiu se casarem e se procriarem , a mansão ficou em festa.

Molly tinha ganhado um também no aniversario de seu casamento, ela e Artur estariam logo comemorando bordas de prata, e ela se emocionou em saber que Harry estava dando _**Diply**_ para ela pois sabia o quanto ela iria precisar de ajuda agora com a penca de netos que iria ficar com ela.

Ron na verdade não gostou muito disso, ficou um pouco com ciúmes ,mas sabia que seu amigo e agora seu cunhado , amava sua mãe como se fosse sua própria mãe e por isso o chamava de "mano", mais isso não quer dizer que eles não discutiam, as vezes eram pior que com Percy .

Falando nele , **Percy Inácio Weasley** tinha virado as costa para a sua família no final do quinto ano dos meninos por causa do Ministério , e foi assim dessa forma durante quase 8 meses , ate que Harry perdeu a cabeça e teve uma conversa bem franca com seu irmão, nunca foi dito o que eles tinham conversado e discutido , mas no outro dia , Percy estava aos choros nos braços de seus pais ,pedindo perdão e lhe apresentando sua esposa , sim isso chocou a família inteira e claro foi alvo de piada dos gêmeos , Percy tinha se casado as presas com **Penélope Andrey Clearwarter** , pois ela estava grávida da pequena **Molly Emily Weasley** era conhecida como Molly segunda ,por incrível que pareça, a menina lembra muito a avó , Molly ficou nas nuvens em saber que seria avó novamente ,**Willian Artur Weasley e Fleur Isabelle Weasley Nee Delacour** tinha anunciado semanas antes que também estava grávida de **Victorie Isabelle Weasley.**

Molly tem 4 anos e 5 meses , e Victorie tem 4 anos e 2 meses .

Percy tem mais uma filha de 1 ano e meio , a pequena **Lucy Andrey Weasley** e Bill também tinha mais dois filhos , **Dominique Fleur Weasley **e** Louis Septimus Weasley** de 2 anos e 2 meses e um bebê de 5 meses

Bill e Freur tinham se casados no inicio do sexto ano dos meninos , eles fizeram duas cerimônias , uma na frança e outra com todos os Weasley , mas com toda segurança.

- A senhora chamou ?

- sim, eu gostaria se você poderia me fazer uma sopa de tomate, tem como?

- nenhum incômodo, senhora.

-e tem como você pegar James

e num piscar de olhos a elfa tinha sumido.

Gina voltou para o seu livro, ela estava com a mania de ler livros trouxas e ela estava com um de ficção e estava amando , Hermione sempre que visitava os pais , comprava um para a amiga , ela estava lendo pela segunda vez, "O colecionador de ossos" .

Mas ela não estava prestando atenção, ela estava com um pressentimento estranho, não estava se sentindo bem , era como se algo fosse acontecer com alguém da sua família, estava com o coração apertado.

Gina coloca a mão sobre o coração e a ultima coisa que viu e ouviu , foi sua mãe entrando pela porta e gritando seu nome, antes de escurecer tudo.

-Ginaaaaaaaa...

**Na mansão Bones **que se situava no pais de Gales , que ficava perto de Godric´s Hallow , era da casa nobre e antiga casa dos Bones

**Susan Julie Bones** ,esta pensando na conversa que teve com o retrato de sua tia, apesar dela ter sido assassinada no seu sexto ano, ela sempre sentiu a presença dela.

Susan tinha colocado seus filhos gêmeos na cama , não tinha nem 1 hora, quando sua menina a estava chorando pedindo sua mãe.

-calma minha filhota, o que foi ? foi somente um sonho , meu amor.. calma..

Falou Susan passando a mão na costinha de Lia , enquanto ela se acalmava e voltou a dormir.

No quarto de seus filhos , apesar que quando os dois crescesse teriam seus próprios quartos , mas agora eles dormiam em um ao lado do quarto de seus pais.

Ele era dividido na cor lilás e azul ,do lado de Lia tinha flores e borboletas, e na parte de David era como o pai , vassouras e goles, pomos e tudo que era relacionado ao Quidditch, e também tinha o retrato de sua tia Amelia , que quando Susan , não estava por perto pedia para a tia ver como os gêmeos estavam .

- O que ela tem , minha querida ?

- ela sonhou com algo tia , não sei o que exatamente , mas ..

- mas?

-estou com um pressentimento ,não sei , estava pensando na Luna e na Tracey ,quando minha pequena começou a chorar.

- por que você não pede para sua elfa trazer algo ..

- sim.. vou fazer isso , _**Bingly, Boblly**_.

Num pequeno Poff apareceu sua elfa vestindo uma blusinha cor azul com babados e uma saia , e seu elfo que ajudava com a casa e as crianças , apareceu vestido como um verdadeiro mordomo.

- A senhora do meu Senhor nos chamou?

Bingly já era uma elfa da familia Bones , quando se casou com Harry ela tinha ganhado Boblly como presente de casamento de Harry , mas quando os gêmeos nasceram , ele queria e ainda quer que ela fica com outro para ter um elfo para cada criança.

Susan acha que essas crianças ainda vão ficar muito estragadas com os mimos que o pai delas faz por elas.

- eu queria saber se você poderia me preparar um pouco de chá e levem para o meu escritório e Bingly , você poderia ir na Casa da Mrs. Black e na Mrs. Waren para ver se elas estão bem?

- Claro senhora, como a senhora desejar..

Os dois se retiraram e Susan foi para sua sala de estudo ao lado da Biblioteca, sua tia já se encontrava em seu retrato que também tinha de outros familiares como seus pais.

- Susan , estava falando com sua mãe..

- Minha querida por que essa preocupação?

Perguntou sua mãe.

-O que exatamente minha filha te preocupa?

seu pai já estava meio aflito.

- Que eu saiba a Mrs. Black tem seus sogros para fazer companhia e a como você mesmo falou , voltou para casa somente a noite passada , para ver como estava os preparativos do quarto para o nascimento de seu filho.

- sim titia, papai e mamãe , eu sei disso mas algo esta errado, parece com o que eu senti quando meu marido estava naquela batalha

-Você esta com aquela dorzinha no peito?

-Exatamente mamãe.

- Falando sobre a Batalha , mesmo tantos anos depois você ainda tem pesadelos..

- eu imagino como você se sente minha querida.

- Vocês podem imaginar como que eu durmo? Voltar a ver a imagem do meu marido quase morto ou morto como ele fala que morreu, nos braços de Hagrid?

Ela parou e espirou antes que gritasse.

- Se não fosse Luna me segurar, eu teria corrido contra o Toninho..

Falou ela bufando.

-Tracey apesar de estar de oito meses de gestação, não é quem eu estou mais preocupada, pois como a senhora mesmo disse , ela tem Severo e Sirius , fora o cunhado dela e seu filho.

Tracey Davis , tinha ficado muito assustada com o que tinha acontecido com sua melhor amiga , e como seu amante tinha resolvido tudo e Tracey ,estavam juntas com Harry , as duas se encontravam com ele na sala precisa , todas as quartas e sábados , quando ela ficou sabendo da gravidez , foi a primeira a ficar atenta contra qualquer um que fizesse mal a sua que depois que Daphne se casou e foi morar com os Black´s.

Tracey não demorou e engravidou também de seu filho, **Alphard Severo Black**.

Al como o chamávamos tinha comemorado 3 anos , no inicio da semana, era outro da turma de Apollo.

Os padrinhos do Al são Bill e Fleur.

Severo chorou quando escutou o nome do meio de seu neto , ele abraçou Harry e olhou para os seu olhos e falou que realmente ele era um garoto de ouro , ou homem já que é um adulto,a noite do nascimento do Herdeiro Black terminou em risada e choros com os dois homens, e como é tradição dos Black´s nomearem seus filhos , com nomes de constelação , Harry e Tracey optou por Alphard , mesmo sendo uma estrela.

Tracey tinha casado com Harry, e devido o pai ter morrido em uma batalha contra os aurores, o que Tracey não sabia era que seu pai era um dos comensais da morte que não era tão ativo, eram os espiões no ministério e com esse fato ela se entregou para Harry, chorou a noite inteira, e ate jurou sobre a sua magia que nunca soube do seu pai, e que ela estaria renegando o sobrenome da família, antes que ela fizesse isso , Harry pediu ela em casamento , e dessa forma dois meses depois que ele tinha se casado com Susan, e tinha ido morar na mansão Black, assumindo seu papel da dona da casa , e sendo ela a anfitriã da casa , ela teve que participar do ritual dos black´s , fazendo ela e Harry , se tornarem por direito donos da mansão.

Harry não poderia fazer isso antes que encontrasse a senhora da casa.

No inicio ficaram preocupados por causa da gestação de Tracey , mas como ela estava grávida , e como os Davis e os Potters tinham o sangue Black correndo em suas veias , a magia da casa aceitou como seus novos mestres e ainda por cima saudou a criança que iria nascer.

Severo e Sirius entraram logo depois com Apolo e Daphne e Susan.

Fazendo a casa reconhecer como parentes de seus mestres e que eles estavam sobre a ala da família e proteção da casa.

**Walburga Black**, a muito tempo não dava dor de cabeça aos moradores da casa com seus gritos, pois assim que Harry assumiu a ser chefe da família , ele teve uma longa conversa com o retrato de sua grande tia avó , e como ele jogou na cara dela que ele era chefe de mais de 4 família ,fora que o seu sangue era mais puro que os dos Black´s , ela se calou e algo que Sirius nunca iria imaginar , elogiou o filho por ter dado Harry como neto e herdeiro para sua casa, e também ficou feliz com o casamento do filho com um Prince , ela tinha sido companheira de quarto de Mellania Prince , avó de Severo , e que elas tinham comentado o desejo de ajuntarem as famílias.

Ela agora ficava na entrada da porta , com seu marido **Orion Black**, que muitos achavam que não tinha seu retrato , o que aconteceu foi que seu retrato ficou preso no Banco grigontes e dessa forma nunca foi encontrado , nem Walburga sabia onde seu marido estava, foi quando Harry estava dando uma olhada , no que tinha herdado , foi que descobriu por acaso o retrato de seu Tio Avô , e o trouxe para casa , ficando agora ao lado de sua esposa , ele diferente de sua esposa , não aceitou muito bem o casamento de seu filho , ele queria uma nora, mas como Harry era casado com a filha de um velho amigo , então sossegou , ele é a diversão da casa, quando começa a brigar com sua esposa , fazendo os netos rirem.

**Monstro** foi outro que quase se matou em saber que tinha sido um mal elfo e que tinha desonrado o mestre da muy antiga e nobre da casa Black, Harry o salvou de se matar.

Ele hoje mudou muito e é muito educado, ate com os Weasley e com Hermione ,que antes a chamava de sangue-sujo .

Monstro é o responsável pela casa, mas é quem ajuda seus mestres com o cuidado das crianças.

Monstro no inicio não gostou de saber que teria mas elfos para cuidar da casa e de seus mestres , ele implicou com **Lysty** , a elfa que Harry deu para Tracey , e fora que Tracey tinha uma Elfa que cuidará dela ,deste que era uma criança , que hoje era a senhora monstro **Fanddy** .

Foi algo que ninguém esperava, Sirius riu muito quando percebeu que Monstro estava mais asseado e limpo, por causa da presença da elfa,a amizades entre eles cresceu pois Sirius o ajudou a conquistar a elfa que também era uma mal humorada.

Hoje eles tem 5 filhotes , que como tradição , já estão apreendendo os serviços para servir seus mestres, eles provavelmente servirá a casa Black´s e prince´s.

Lysty apesar de servir sua Senhora Black , ela tinha acasalado com Boby , pois diferente de Monstro e Fanddy , eles não moravam na mesma casa , e nem eram da mesma ala familiar , mas mesmo assim Boblly ao entrar na casa , depois que foi trazido por Harry para servir Susan ,junto de Bingly, se encontrou encantado pela elfa.

E como eles não poderiam acasalar sem autorização de seus mestres , demoraram em falarem o que sentiam , foi Monstro que já estava junto de Fanddy, pois com a autorização de Sirius (Harry tinha dado Monstro para Severo e Sirius, apesar dos protestos de Severo ,pois Harry só dava elfos para as mulheres que ele amava, Sirius brincou na hora errada e ficou uma semana no sofá , ele falou que como Severo era o único que tivera Apolo , era obvio que Severo estava perfeito no papel , ate monstro ficou do lado de seu Mestre Harry , falou que Mestre Sirius tinha que crescer ,pois agora era pai ) e , que falou para Harry o que estava acontecendo.

Harry como os demais riram, e chamaram na hora os dois, e perguntaram se eles queriam se ajuntar, ambos confirmou balançando a cabeça e meio sem jeito, ficaram de mãos dadas ,

Naquele dia, a casa Bones e Black ajuntaram seus elfos, eles também, tem hoje 2 filhotes.

- O que me preocupa, em com Luna , Vocês sabem que ela escondeu duas tentativa de aborto de meu marido , sabemos como Harry largaria tudo , para cuidar dela , e Luna ficaria sufocada.

- Sei como o Jovem Potter , pode ser protetor .

Falou Amelia Bones rindo em seu retrato.

- Exatamente Tia , Harry pode ser pior que Madame Promfley.

Todos riram , alguns que estavam acordando de seus sonos , deram alguns resmungões por ter acordado , outros que estavam fingindo dormir , sorriram com o riso da menina.

Apesar de Harry e suas esposas , serem por lei , já adultos , nos olhos de seus familiares ainda não passam de crianças , as vezes isso os irritam, mas fazer o que?

- e sobre a menina francesa?

- uhm.. – Susan termina com seu chã – Ela estava visitando seus pais e vendo como estava a gestação da mãe .

- e como esta se sentindo Mrs. Delacour?

-Bom mamãe , o que Gabrielle me contou , esta muito bem ,e que apesar de ser um menino , não esta a prejudicando em nada.

- E o casamento dela com o seu marido?

Perguntou um de seus antepassados, alguns deles ainda estavam revoltados por sua Herdeira , estar envolvida em um harém , apesar de explicar que seu marido , tem 6 títulos, então 6 famílias.

- Olha .

Falou Susan , que estava ficando irritada pelo tom , que seu antepassado estava falando.

- Tio Herbert , quantas vezes temos que explicar que Gabrielle Delacour esta noiva de Harry Potter-Peverell , e não Harry Potter Bones.

Harry apesar de ter 6 títulos , não abandona o Potter, então ele que passou a vida inteira reclamando dos "hífens" agora usa eles , para separar os seus títulos, somente suas esposas , usam um , e somente tem uma .

- sei , sei..

Bufou ele, fazendo Susan dar risadas , mas a dor no peito aumentou , era como se tivesse acontecendo algo errado , com alguém que ela gostasse , ou pior com seu marido.

- Tio Gabrielle , esta vindo morar aqui , alem de que ela trabalha no Grigontes , ela vai morar com Luna , para ajudar com o filho dela.

- isso eu sei , você já me falou..

Reclamou novamente o ultimo chefe da família , antes de Harry ser.

- Então minha querida ,esqueça seu tio resmungão , me fala como esta seu trabalho?

- Bom tia , apesar de ter certos privilégios , por ser sua sobrinha e pelo meu marido , estou fazendo nome pro mim própria.

Todos bateram palmas , para ela , e nesse momento Susan esqueceu da dor.

- Mais isso não quer dizer que Quin , não me deixa atrás de uma mesa ...

Ela estava Bufando agora, Harry deixou bem claro , que ela iria ficar somente no escritório , e não iria fazer trabalho de campa.

Claro que apesar dele ser o Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt , ele não era doido de não cumprir uma ordem de Harry , Um, ele estava bem acima do Ministro (quer ele ou não , e isso Harry as vezes gosta ,quando tem que agir , mas isso é as vezes , outras ele ODEIA , pois sempre jogam na cara dele , seja direto ou indiretamente.) dois , como Salvador do mundo bruxo ele tem nome , e três , Quin entende o medo de seu marido.

Isso não quer dizer que eles não brigam em casa por esse excesso de proteção .

Harry fala que as coisas mais importante para ele , é a família e com isso suas esposas e seus filhos .

Ele não sabe o que faria se alguém prejudicasse ou machucasse alguém que ele ame.

E nem gostaria de imaginar, sempre que alguma das esposas , batem na mesma tecla , ele responde a mesma coisa , e sempre terminam na cama , onde vem que realmente seu marido as amam , e fariam TUDO por elas.

- Bom deixa eu ver como estão meus anjinhos , e tomar um Banho.

Todos reviraram os olhos sabendo do porque os seus olhos estavam brilhando.

-Lord Harry Potter-Bones , vem em casa hoje?

Susan sorriu e mostrou a língua para a mãe que estava brincando com a filha..

- Menina olha o respeito com sua mãe..

Falou seu pai , rindo.

Susan estava se retirando da sala quando se sentiu meio tonta , e olhou para sua tia , mas a ultima coisa que viu e ouviu , foi sua Tia gritando seu nome, antes de escurecer tudo.

-Susan! Boblly e bingly ajudem ela..

* * *

**N/A: Oioi , espero que vocês gostem dessa Fic .**

**Sei que esta meio cliche sobre o Harry ter um haren , e dele ser poderoso seja politicamente ou com poder de sua magia, mas estava martelando isso na minha cabeça já a algum tempo e tive que escrever.**

**Então espero saber a o que vocês acharam pelas Reviews..**

**bye bye . Kiss Kiss  
**

**Dry,karlla.**


End file.
